Door closers are commonly used on doors for effecting the closing of a door upon the release of the door on opening. Such door closers are externally connected between the door and the associated door frame. Generally, the door closers are connected to the door and associated frame about midway between the top and bottom of the door. Oftentimes, the closer is connected either adjacent the top or bottom of the door. However, wherever such door closers are externally connected between the door and the associated door frame, their presence is always quite visible and unsightly. It has also been noted that with such door closers, it often happens that one's clothing may also become entangled with the door closer. While efforts have been made to obviate the problems encountered with the conventional externally and visibly connected door closers, such known efforts entailed excessive costs and installation difficulties. Even with the currently known door closers of the so-called concealed type, a considerable portion of the operating mechanism remains readily noticeable and unsightly.
Efforts to conceal door closers included locating the closer in the floor or ceiling adjacent the door, or in the framing around the door. However, with such known floor, ceiling or frame located closers, the actuating levers or connecting mechanism associated with the floor or ceiling mounted piston and cylinder assembly of the door closer would still be visible and unsightly. Further, such floor, ceiling or door frame attempts to hide the closer assembly presented substantial installation difficulties, as is readily evident, and which installation difficulties become greatly aggravated for the after marketed installations of such closers.